


Giving Them a Show

by blackoblivion13



Series: AK Survey Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Consensual, Derek/Stiles are too good, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Implied Safe/Sane Planning, Kinky af!Stiles, M/M, Omega!Stiles, Stiles picked people prior to this so, The Alpha King Thank you fic, This fic was too kinky how'd I write it, Voyeurism, alpha!Derek, but actually, creamie pie?, cum kink, he ain't stupid, kinky!derek, short smutty mess, they ain't just completely random dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackoblivion13/pseuds/blackoblivion13
Summary: This wasn't Derek's first time watching as Stiles got fucked by four or five different men... but it was the first time he'd decided to actually participate.A redone thank you fic! The prequel to my fic "No Matter What".





	Giving Them a Show

**Author's Note:**

> For prondeaddrop as a thank you for completeing my survey!! I'm sorry it took so long I kept getting busy with TAK rewrites. I know it's still probably not as graphic as you'd like, but hopefully it's good if short. T.T
> 
> At any rate, I was blushing pretty much the whole time cuz it's not a kink I'm used to writing. XD Well, it's important to be able to write a wide variety of things so! <3 
> 
> I didn't edit this so please let me know if you find any mistakes.

Derek felt hot…which was weird because even as a werewolf, he tended not to notice or not unless he was exercising. But that was just it. Sitting here and doing nothing as Stiles moaned and writhed under someone else’s touch was a kind of exercise.

One that Derek didn’t always mind as long as he knew Stiles was coming home with him.

Today, though, he wanted to help turn Stiles into the mess he knew he’d be at the end. It was a first for him. He loved watching as Stiles got covered in cum and then later let Derek clean him up.

Derek could see the red marks on Stiles neck from where he was today, and it set fire to his body in a way it didn’t normally. Maybe Stiles’s heat was coming soon and it was stirring up his more possessive alpha side, but it didn’t matter.

It’d just be one more cock and that was enough for Stiles.

The red marks on his neck stood out so brightly against his pale skin as he arched slightly, moaning and panting as the stranger fucked him rough, just how he loved for these encounters to be. Derek’s erection strained against his pants and he thought maybe that was also it. He wanted to push Stiles far over the brink today. He wanted to help him lose himself in the pleasure of smells and sensations. He wanted the scent of his cum to mingle with the others’ across Stiles’s skin.

He didn’t think he’d seen Stiles fucked at this angle before with this perfect view of this man’s dick disappearing into Stiles’s already cum-slick hole. Derek unzipped his pants before he’d even made a decision about it, going over as he did.

He didn’t say anything just reached down and tapped Stiles’s chin and met the lust-blown brown eyes for a moment. Those lips opened for his fingers and Stiles moaned as if he could already feel Derek’s cock in his mouth and his cum as it dribbled down his chin.

Derek, assured of Stiles’s desire, pushed his pants down around his thighs, freeing himself and then slipping his dick into that warm wet mouth. Stiles became more vocal, if that was possible. They’d drawn some attention from some of the other club-goers. Stiles was too wrapped up to care that they were becoming quite popular and as Stiles set to work on him, Derek found he didn’t care how many people watched.

He knew Stiles loved it, thrived on the attention. Stiles lifted a shaky arm and gripped Derek’s hip and squeezed as he pulled him closer signaling to Derek that he wanted him to fuck his mouth. Derek was in no place to deny such a request and laced his hands gently through Stiles’s sweat dark hair and then after a few slow thrusts began fucking his mouth in earnest, making sure to keep some sense about him, if only to notice if Stiles tapped or not.

His muffled moans fueled Derek’s lust and the man behind him seemed to have reached his limit, cumming deep in Stiles, who moaned sending too-good vibrations through Derek. There was one guy left to go and Derek wasn’t sure he could last that long. He wondered how many times Stiles had cum already but his mind was becoming a fuzzy mess as he tapped the back of Stiles’s head to let him know he was about to cum. Stiles squeezed his thigh and with a low growl-like groan he came deep in Stiles throat, holding it for a second before pulling out and letting the rest leak out across his lips.

Stiles licked at it, swallowing some but some of it spilled from his mouth. Stiles gave Derek a dazed look and Derek massaged the back of his neck for a moment and mouthed next. By the time the other man had fucked Stiles and cum all over his back, Derek would be ready to go again and he’d smear Stiles in his cum and give these club-goers a show. Stiles eyes sparked with realization and he gave a breathless grin.


End file.
